


You're a Lester, Danny

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Reality, lester family vacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: In which Dan attempts to piece himself into the seemingly complete puzzle that is the Lester family on the first night of the Orlando holiday.





	You're a Lester, Danny

**Author's Note:**

> I have no apologies for the title, it was too funny not to use.
> 
> Also, I wrote this on a whim last night after being inspired by pseudophan’s mega feels-inducing [headcanon.](http://pseudophan.tumblr.com/post/161040971670/a-florida-holiday-headcanon-of-sorts) I hope you enjoy!!

So this is a Lester family holiday.

Okay, so it wasn’t Dan’s first Floridian rodeo with this family. But it’s certainly about to be his longest venture to date.

Perhaps it’s the air around them, that ever-present Orlando humidity that fuzzed up his curls in a way that brought Phil’s fingers up to his fringe again and again, tangling together and eventually settling on top of his head like a dog, but everything about this trip is so _warm._

The lazy smiles surgically attached to everyone’s faces, the fuzzy notes drifting out of the record player, even the heavenly scents of Kathryn’s cooking–more than anywhere Dan had ever been, this truly feels like home.

Holidays with the Howells were never like this. Dan was always on edge, waiting for someone to snap. Oftentimes it would be him, breaking at the notion of yet another insignificant rule cutting into his relaxing time. Of course, now that he was older, he finally understood the reasons behind many of those rules. That didn’t mean that Adrian had reached this epiphany too, though.

The back door bangs open, Martyn and Cornelia stumbling in with their arms draped over each other clad simply in bathing suits and worn towels.

“There you two are!” Nigel, Phil’s dad, calls with a light wave. “Come on, dry off now, you don’t want to miss the first family film night.”

Dan slides his eyes over to Phil’s languid form, his side pressing ever so gently into Dan’s, arm curled over the back of the couch and across Dan’s shoulders like it belongs there.

 _You guys have a family film night?_ He doesn’t need to open his mouth for Phil to hear him loud and clear.

Phil just replies with a sheepish grin and a slight shrug. _Yeah, it’s kinda lame but what can you do?_

 _What?_ Dan shakes his head at the popcorn ceiling, smacking Phil’s arm. That wasn’t lame! Au contraire, more like the coolest thing ever! The Howells rarely agreed on film choices, so movie nights were a rarity in their household. This must be where Phil got his great taste.

When Martyn and Cornelia finally return a few minutes later, fully clothed in tourist T shirts and shorts and smelling quite strongly of chlorine, Kath turns to Dan with a glowing smile, making her already motherly features appear even more angelic.

“Alright, Dan. First night in Orlando means you get to choose the film. What are we watching tonight?”

“Wait, what? Really?” Dan can’t stop the smile from slipping onto his face. A flush begins to form in his cheeks. He doesn’t deserve this! He’s just an outsider crashing their party to procrastinate the inevitable crisis that planning a new video would surely bring. Heck, he shouldn’t even be here.

How come the Lesters were welcoming him with such open arms?

“Yeah, didn’t Phil tell you? It was always the youngest who picked first, then once Cornelia joined, it was the newest member and, well, you seem to fit both criteria, Dan. You’re the greatest addition to the Lester family–” this earned shouts of protest from the men in the room, which Kath just shut down with a simple smile and a wave of the hand, “and I think it’s about time you start believing it. You know, I knew from the moment Phil brought you home that you belonged more than anyone he–or Martyn even–has ever introduced to me previously.”

This drew out groans from both Lester brothers, Phil even going so far as to cover his quickly darkening face with his hands. Dan, however, felt a liquid warmth spreading through him from the inside out, bringing with it a sense of completeness, of wholeness, that he hasn’t felt in a long time.

Heck, maybe that he hasn’t felt _ever._ At least not in this dizzying capacity.

“Oh really, Phil? Who were some of these previous partners, hmmmm? Surely not anyone I should be worried about?” Dan drives his fingers repeatedly into Phil’s side as his boyfriend shrinks away and tries his best to grab Dan’s hands even with his squinty eyes and giggles rumbling through his chest.

“Shut up! You’re right, you’re right, they’re all nothing. Everyone’s nothing compared to you. Now get–off–me!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan can see Martyn and Cornelia going through a similar, slightly more mature version of this conversation on the loveseat beside them. Phil’s confession draws him right back to those deep blue eyes, though, now glistening with tears of joy.

“R–really?” Dan asks in an undertone, his fingers now poised in midair. Of course, he’s known all along this is how Phil feels, but it certainly doesn’t hurt to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth.

“Of course, you spoon,” Phil replies, finally sitting up. “Now come on, that film’s not going to choose itself, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, alright.” Dan reaches for the remote to switch on Netflix, a hint of embarrassment but also gratitude slipping beneath his words.

Here he was, finally part of a family that’s all soft tones and open smiles, laid-back gestures and welcoming arms. It’s a far cry from the constant vigilance and sharp rules that he’s used to.

But then again, he realises, isn’t this what a family _should_ be?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [@phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of a story! Kudos and comments are always hugely appreciated, I'd love to know what you think! I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are and if not, I hope this made it a little bit better. <3


End file.
